EFW Smackdown Febuary 17th 2012
Smackdown's Intro Plays as the show comes on the air with Pyro as the camera zooms into the ring where Michael Cole is standing in the ring* Michael Cole: My Name Is....Michael Cole everybody I bet you all are wondering why I'm standing here in the ring with a live microphone instead of doing my normal job for Raw and Smackdown everyweek where I sit down at the announcers table and commentate to everything but tonight we are starting off a little different because right now I will be doing an in-ring interview with The Zodiacs! *The Zodiacs comes out to there stable music* - Linkin Park - Crawling *The Zodiacs surround the ring all four corners and the look in their eyes look to attack Cole but don't* Michael Cole: Um, Okay guys..First of all I'll start with Head Hunter, Last week Hunter we saw confusing stuff between seeing somewhat two Head Hunter's what are your thoughts on this? Head Hunter: My thoughts on this Cole is that this guy is trying to steal my spotlights and all my fans *crowd boo heavily* Well umm these idiots in Montreal know nothing about Wrestling! *crowd start to boo even more* Oh come on you know its true anyway! look at this guys sign Cole! He didn't even spell Kyle Smith's name right this is what I'm talking about not only do you people know nothing about Wrestling but you don't even know how to spell! But anyway to get to my point this guy under his fake Hunter mask is jealous that I am a champion! Cole: Okay thank you Head Hunt--- Hunter: I'm not finished! This guy just wants my glory and he is too afraid to reveal himself and this is the only way he can get himself some Television Time in EFW! I'll rip his mask off and then rip his heart out and eat it! *All members in the ring stare at Head Hunter with a weird stare* Hunter: What? Cole: Well Ladies and Gentlemen that's Head Hunter for you but next here is our former US Champion and current Tag Champ, Adam *Celtic Champion approaches Adam's side while he is there and puts his arm on his shoulder* Cole: Well I guess I'll interview both of you then...So Adam, You and Head Hunter will be in Raw's Elimination Chamber for the EFW Championship this Sunday have you got any strategy for the match at all? when it comes around? Adam: No Cole Do you think us Zodiacs are really that stupid? We're not going to give out our stratigies for the a chamber match this is The Zodiacs biggest opportunitty to entirely dominate the entire EFW and we'lll do it after Head Hunter wins his match and keeps his mask RPS retains and me or Head Hunter get that EFW Title Celtic: Plus don't foget me and Adam will still be the Tag Champs even though we won't defend them at Elimination Chamber! *RPS Interuptts* RPS: And before you start asking me your stupid pathetic questions Cole let me just say something hold on don't even ask me any questions Cole because everyone in this Arena tonight know that RPS will overcome the odds once again in a Chamber Match against 5 other participants like the odds have never been stacked up against me before I will remain your World Heavyweight Champion and stand before you all Victorious as I know I head into Wrestlemania 2 to beat Kyle Smith the 2012 Royal Rumble Winner! And Kyle I got a bit of history for you right now I did my research a bit and the previous Royal Rumble winner from 2011 cracked under the pressure that man being CM Punk The Ultimate Savior and what makes you think an EFW Hall Of Famer cracked under the pressure of it against the EFW Champion at the time WWE Champion CM Punk what makes you believe so badly that You won't too? *The Zodiacs theme song hits and RPS Celebrates with his world title* Tazz: You better hold onto that title as hard as you can RPS because in that Chamber you might say you will win but you could very well lose it! *Commencial Break as the show comes back on Cole is back on his commentary* Cole: Tazz if you knew what it was like being in the ring with the four most dangerous men in this company you would be scared like I was just then, But anyway today is Friday that means Friday Night Smackdown is rolling we are live in Montreal, Canada tonight as we kick things off but next we have a massive three on three Tag Team Match and we also hope to find out the last two people for the World Title Elimination Chamber Match! Match 1) Adam, Celtic Champion and The Head Hunter vs. Kyle Smith, Ivan 'The Destroyer' and The Ato - 3 on 3 Tag Team Match *After the Match the winner celebrate as soon as the lights cut off and flicker just a tiny bit then go pitch black* *The Lights come back on for a moments seeing just Head Hunter in the ring and nobody else* *The Lights would go out again and then turned back on* *Turning Back on the lights to only see Head Hunter laid out in the ring bleeding* Match 2) Camron Moore vs. Matt Code - Singles Match ''' *Backstage* *Best In The World is seen talking Daniel Moxley(WWECMP)* BITW: You just got to understand Moxley I gotta have on more shot at getting into that Chamber Match I shouldn't just carry on my career doing Singles Match every show for you so I Can just be your filler superstar who just fills in the blanks I am a former IC Champion and I if you just get me into Smackdown's Chamber Match! Daniel Moxley: You know what BITW you make some vaild points here, you are a former IC Champion that's right but you lost it! since you lost the title months and months back from now you went on a downwards spiral down to the bottom of EFW but I'll give you your match next on Smackdown you can have your shot in a Qualifyers Match to get in the Chamber and I'll be the one finding your opponent Right Now! *Hunter Ryan Interuptts* Daniel Moxley: The new guy right? What you want? Hunter Ryan: You saw my dominance on Smackdown last week I won a Fatal, Damn Four Way Match! In my opinion Moxley that's obviously deserving enough to go in that chamber match! Moxley: You know what Hunter Ryan, I'll give you your chance but you won't be facing BITW you will be teaming with him to earn it and if you two win this match you'll both go into the chamber! BITW: You wan't be to team up with this arrogant son of a bitch? Kid you just sit back in that corner and I'll finish off both of our opponents don't worry about it! '''Match 3) Best In The World & Hunter Ryan vs. Josh Toru Homezza & George Roke - Tag Team Qualifying Match The Team That Wins the two will go into the World Title Elimination Chamber Match. Match 4) Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Camron Moore - Singles Match *Jason T in his locker room seen putting an ice pack to his knee* Jason T: What do you want RPS? Are you hear to brag to me about your title reign just because you've held that title for 189 days now almost 200 now doesn't change the fact that if I win or lose at Elimination Chamber I will still hope Kyle Smith kicks your ass and wins that World Title This so-called 'Zodiacs Era' we've been living in will all come crashing down on you because as Nexus saud before your just using them to keep that title in tact and around your waist but you have this abillity to brain wash people and get them to believe into what you are saying to them and that's exactly what you've done with your other brainwashed friends Celtic, Adam and Head Hunter but you won't admit that to anyone just because you know that its true.. *RPS starts to attack Jason T's injured knee then runs out* Match 5) Alberto Del Rio vs. Chris Xtreme - Singles Match Match 6) Rated Peep Superstar vs. Jason T - Singles Match (w/ Celtic Champion on Commentary) *After The Match RPS and Celtic Champion attack Jason T and put him through the Announcers Table after a Celtic Cross* BQ: Rate Card (WWECMP) (Daniel Moxley)